


Belated Birthday

by cyparissus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyparissus/pseuds/cyparissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Kasamatsu Yukio's birthday.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>“Senpai, tell me to stay here with you forever,” Kise says, propping himself up on his elbows to peer at Kasamatsu over the top of his textbook.<br/>“What, you’re still here?”</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write something for Kasamatsu's birthday, but didn't get around to it until the day after his birthday, so I made the fic about the day after his birthday, haha.
> 
> Also this takes place while Kasamatsu is in college and Kise is still in high school (hence the underage warning).

When Kise emerges from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist there’s a petty irritation hovering around the edges of his mind. He doesn’t have his complete beauty product collection at Kasamatsu’s apartment; he has his travel case with him, which only has the bare minimum of his usual products. He reminds himself that he has to go back home today, and he comforts himself by imagining his extensive assortment of hair and skin products in his bathroom at home.

That comfort evaporates however when Kise turns the corner into the bedroom and sees Kasamatsu sitting up on his bed. His back is against the headboard and his knees are drawn up with a textbook resting on them; he’s shirtless as well, wearing only a ratty old pair of sweatpants that Kise remembers from Saturday pick-up games. Kise is overwhelmed temporarily by a wave of affection and hovers in the doorway, his heart heavy with how lucky he is.

There are bags under Kasamatsu’s eyes and he’s scowling a little: symptoms of the hangover he is no doubt sporting from the handful of drinks he’d had at the party last night. It was his birthday party after all; people had spent the whole night pressing drinks into his hands. Still though, Kise takes the hangover as a compliment—the party had been a surprise for Kasamatsu (who could be unpredictable about surprises) and Kise had been nervous about whether or not Kasamatsu would actually like it. Initially he had threatened Kise with grievous bodily harm, but he’d had a good time in the end, judging by the eager and loudly appreciative way he’d pushed Kise into bed and fucked him senseless after they got home.

It was still early in the day, but Kise had to be back home by that evening and felt abruptly guilty for wishing he was home, especially when Kasamatsu made him feel more at home here than anywhere else he’d ever been.

With that in mind Kise finally moved out of the doorway, flopping on his front onto Kasamatsu’s bed with an overdramatic sigh.

“Senpai, tell me to stay here with you forever,” Kise says, propping himself up on his elbows to peer at Kasamatsu over the top of his textbook.

“What, you’re still here?” Kasamatsu returns immediately, but his eyes are twinkling as he shifts the book up to hide more of his face.

“You’re so cruel, Senpai!” Kise wails and rolls over to cling to Kasamatsu’s legs, completely losing his towel in the process.

“Hey, hey! I’m trying to do homework here!” Kasamatsu squawks, but his protest is weakened considerably when he moves the textbook out of the way and leans toward Kise. Kise meets him in the middle and kisses him softly, humming contentedly as he pulls back.

“I love you,” Kise whispers just to see Kasamatsu blush and smile softly.

“Put some clothes on,” Kasamatsu says back, glancing over Kise’s shoulder to where Kise’s rear is exposed. Kise grins and arches his back, sticking out his ass and wiggling it a little.

“But I thought you _liked_ my ass, Kachimatsu,” Kise says, affecting his most cheerful, innocent voice. The pink tint of Kasamatsu’s cheeks turns crimson at the memory of his drunken declarations last night. Kasamatsu doesn’t have an immediate denial or insult, probably because he’s still staring at Kise’s ass, and Kise’s grin turns into a devilish smirk.

“I think you’ve got a belated birthday present coming,” Kise purrs, rising up on his hands and knees and crawling over Kasamatsu, loving the scandalized look that comes over his face. He stretches out his legs and glances down Kise’s body, looking halfway between eager and embarrassed.

“But—you gave me too many presents already,” Kasamatsu says, apparently unable to cover the waver in his voice as Kise’s lips hover millimeters away from his, “And aren’t you—sore? From last night?”

“Let me spoil you, Senpai,” Kise says, capturing Kasamatsu’s mouth in a passionate kiss and palming his way up Kasamatsu’s thighs—Kise can’t help but make a little pleased sound when he feels that Kasamatsu is already hard inside his sweatpants.

“And besides,” Kise adds, giving Kasamatsu a few good strokes before he pulls away to grab the lube from the bedside table, “I like it when I can feel you for days after I go home.” Kasamatsu moans helplessly at that, his fingers gripping tight at Kise’s hips. Kise slicks his fingers and shifts up onto his knees to reach around and slide two fingers into himself. The preparation is mostly perfunctory; Kise is still mostly loose from last night, but he knows Kasamatsu will complain if he skips it. Kise works his fingers in and out of himself, adding a third finger until he’s biting his lip and whining at the sensation. When Kise finally removes his fingers and looks down, Kasamatsu is looking up at him like he’s amazing, and when Kise makes eye contact Kasamatsu scrambles for the lube.

Kise makes impatient noises while Kasamatsu slicks his cock, shifting his hips restlessly until Kasamatsu growls and grabs Kise by the arms and drags him down into a fierce kiss. Kise laughs into the kiss, reaching down to hold Kasamatsu’s cock steady while he lines up and pushes down without breaking the kiss.

Kise shoves his hips down, taking Kasamatsu down to the hilt in one stroke, and Kasamatsu makes a sound like he’s been punched in the gut. It burns, but Kise imagines thinking of this moment every time he sits down for the next couple of days and that makes Kise move, gyrating his hips and gasping.

Kise braces both hands on the headboard and uses the leverage to fuck himself up and down on Kasamatsu’s cock, breaking away from Kasamatsu’s mouth so he can breathe.

“I’m not—not gonna last,” Kise gasps out, “You feel _so good_ , Captain.” Kasamatsu squeezes his eyes shut and groans, planting his feet on the bed and pushing up to meet Kise’s thrusts. Kise can tell by the flush spreading all the way down Kasamatsu’s chest and the fingers gripping his hips too tight that Kasamatsu is right there with him, and Kise moves one hand down from the headboard stroke his cock.

It only takes a handful of strokes before Kise’s thighs are trembling, right on the edge of orgasm but desperately holding back, waiting for Kasamatsu first.

“Kise,” Kasamatsu says in a low, wrecked voice and holds Kise’s gaze, “Come.” Kasamatsu’s eyes are so dark and his voice is so full of emotion that it shocks Kise’s orgasm out of him, his back arching and tossing his head back as he makes a high-pitched sound that he would be embarrassed about if he wasn’t so busy with the ecstasy.

Kise is dimly aware of Kasamatsu thrusting in deep and coming, but mostly it’s lost to the white noise in his head.

Kise collapses onto Kasamatsu’s chest, still panting and feeling totally boneless, fucked-out and exhausted, and so, _so_ happy.

“Happy birthday, Senpai,” Kise says, and Kasamatsu laughs breathlessly.

“Yeah, it was,” Kasamatsu says, putting his arms around Kise’s shoulders and holding him there, probably too heavy and too warm.

Soon they’ll have to get up, and Kise will need another shower, and then they’ll go out for lunch before Kasamatsu walks Kise to the train station and Kasamatsu will tell Kise not to cry and Kise will cry anyways. Soon, but not now, and for now Kise is perfectly happy to bury his nose in the crook of Kasamatsu’s neck and grin.


End file.
